Old Times
by JulietHouse
Summary: A story of  group of young teenagers I think we all know really well.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rach, are you doing something tonight?" Monica asks me in the middle of history class

"Yeah I think I'm going to Brittany's party. Why do you ask?"I say turning to her

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that I'd like you to meet the new girl so I was thinking about doing a little sleepover tonight. But since you can't go..." She says looking at me with a begging eyes.

"Why don't you come to the party and bring the new girl too! I'm sure Brittany wouldn't mind!"

"Me? Coming to one of these parties? No thanks!"She exclaims as she shakes her head.

"why?"

"Because there's gonna be alcohol, drugs and people having sex!"

"Mon, now you're overreacting! It's nothing like that!"

"Rach I'm not from your group of people."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not popular, I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not pretty"

"It's not like that Mon! If they get to know you I'm sure they'll like you."

"I just know I'm not gonna fit! I rather stay at home!"

"My gosh Monica" She starts moving her eyes frenetically to the boards direction but I don' get the hint and keep talking "what do you think they're gonna do to you? Bite you?"

"Ms. Green" I hear Mister Fletcher saying while I slowly turn to him "Could you answer the question?"

"What question?"

"Who did we fight in World War I?" I have no idea! _C'mon Rachel think!_ It was the Great War so I guess it was with a big country…_ I'm so gonna fail in history this year_! Suddenly something lights up in my mind and I finally give the answer "Mexico?" And judging buy he's face I'm pretty sure that's not the right answer.

"Oh my god don't you kids ever listen to me? I've been talking about the Great War since the beginning of the week! You're all gonna…" He was interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

" Oh my god I almost died in there! Why didn't you tell that he was looking?"I say playfully slapping her once we are out of the classroom

"Well I tried but you didn't take the hint! And Mexico? Really? "Monica says as we reach our lockers

"As if_ you _knew the answer!" I say opening my locker

"I didn't but I would take a better guess than Mexico! The World War I wasn't even in American territory!" As soon as she finished saying those words I feel strong hands pushing me against the lockers and he's tongue invading my mouth. When he finishes I say pushing him away "Please honey slow it down, Monica is here!"

"Who?" He says teasingly trying to kiss me again

"Again Chip, I am right here! I'm really starting to think that you need glasses you never see me here!"

"Okay, sorry Monica." He says with sarcasm which just make more upset "Anyway, Rach do you want me to give you a ride Home?"

"Sorry I can't I have cheer training and plus, If my father sees me get home in your motorcycle he'll have a heart attack"

"Okay, we meet at the party then?"

"yeah" I say before he kisses me hard "bye Rach" he says walking away "Bye Monica!" He yells waving and mocking of her.

"Oh my god I hate when he does that!"

"What?"

"Starts kissing me like that in the middle of the school, barely talks to you and when he doesn't get what he wants just walk away!" I say releasing my anger in my locker's door

"Relax, it's just boys being boys."

"He so disrespectful with you"

"Forget it Rach, but back to tonight's subject, are you coming or not? I really want you to meet her!"

"I'll just make a quick appearance on the party and then I'll go to your place meet the new girl, okay?"Monica nods at my decision and we start walking away from the lockers when Mindy comes running in my direction "Ray-Ray! Big, big problem!"

"What happened Min? Did one of your nails broke again?" I say faking preoccupation

"No Ray I mean a BIG problem!" Mindy says grabbing my arm "Could you excuse us for a second Monica? It's very important."

"What's the problem with Monica hearing what you have to say?" I say offended

"That's okay Rach, I'll just see you later, right?"Monica says walking away

"Thank God she's gone" The moment she says those words I feel my anger increasing "Why do you even talk to her she such a loser!"

"Mindy you don't even know Monica she is the sweetest girl, she is super funny and different from you, she's always there for me."I say getting a little offensive, and soon I figure I'll need to change the subject "Anyway, what were you gonna tell me?"

"Oh, are you going to the party?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking of leaving early."

"Well you better not! Olivia told me that she heard from Tess that Chip was tired from you and he was going to do it with the first girl he sees, and then Leslie told me that Ashley was going to try be that girl! So if you do leave early from this party be sure you leave WITH him!" She says before entering a random door leaving me there to absolve the new information. I know Chip isn't the most perfect boyfriend but I can't believe that he's gonna cheat on me! He's been forcing me a lot to have sex with him but I don't feel it's time. I can't believe him he's such a jerk! Should I just dump him before he dumps me?

I couldn't concentrate the whole cheer training the problem just kept going through my mind over and over. But you know this might even not be real, I mean Mindy could've just made that up to annoy me, _right? _I keep fixatingon that the whole evening until I realize that it's time to get ready for the party. I have no idea what to do but I'm sure of something I am NOT gonna be the butt of the joke!

With a problem like that that's just one person I can really talk with, **Monica. **

When I get there she opens the door with a surprised expression "Was the party that boring?"

" I need to talk to you" I say as I start to walk towards the living room "Hi!" I say as soon as realize that there was a girl sitting on the couch

" Rachel that's Phoebe, Phoebe that's Rachel" Monica says pointing to the blond girl that looked a lot like a hippie

"Hi" she says "so you're the famous Rachel"

"I guess I am" I say wondering what the hell did Monica mentioned to her that made me so famous.

"What's the problem Rach why aren't you at the party?" Monica asks bringing me back to reality.

" Monica I need you to come to the party with me" I beg trough my eyes " And Phoebe you need to come to!" I say getting closer to her.

"Oh yay, I love parties!" She says super exited "Wait, but why do you need us there?" she re-thinks what I said

"I told you Rach, I'm not going to this party!" Monica shouts getting a bit stressed

"Why?"Phoebe asks intrigued

"'Cuz I won't fit in"

"Monica you lost all that weight just to stay at home?" I ask seriously "I'm sure no one is gonna make fun of you, put a pretty dress let's go rock that party!"

"Okay, What do you need our help for?" She says not fully convinced

"Okay let me just easy Phoebe in the context" I say sitting right next to Phoebe " So my boyfriend, Chip´, and I are as Monica say the King and Queen of Lincoln High"

"I think I know him! He almost ran over me with his motorcycle!"

"Yeah, it's him" Monica says walking toward the kitchen.

"I am a cheerleader, and as you must know my colleges are kind of mean-"

"Kind of?" Monica interrupts me handing us two cokes

"Rachel, you don't need to easy me in, I get the context just tell us what happened!" Phoebe says curious

"Mindy told me that Chip is gonna cheat on me!" I say leaning on the couch

"What?" Mon almost yells "She must be lying Rach I know Chip's a jerk but wouldn't do that to you, would he?"

"I don't know I guess he's just tired of waiting, and don't want to break-up with him, but most important I'm more than sure that I don't want to have sex with him!"

"What makes you don't want to break-up with him?" Phoebe asks

"I don't really know, it's just that when were together just the two of us, he's kind and gentle and plus he's so hot!"

"So why don't you want to have sex with him?"

"I don't think I'm ready yet."

"You gotta make up your mind, Rach we can't decide that for you!"

"I know Mon, it's just that I'm so mad at him, I want to humiliate him and make him sufer, but I don't want to lose those special moments"

"Rach the special moments will stay forever in your mind and the bad ones will to, I have to say once bad things happen is really difficult to get them out of your mind." Phoebe says looking me in the eyes. I think about what Phoebe said, the only way to get bad things out of your mind is don't letting them happen.

"So Rach, have you decided?" Monica asks "Are you gonna dump him or are you going to have sex with him?"

"Neither of them , something much better! I'm gonna humiliate him until he cracks!" I see them getting exited with my idea "So let's get you two ready for the party!"

"yeah!" They say in excitement. I help them find the perfect dress, and make so they could rock that party. This is going to be fun! When I finish they're almost unrecognizable. I just want our plan to work and that jerk to never be able to think in cheating any one. Once we're by the door ready to go we hear a men's voice saying "Monica where do you think you're going?"

"To a party ,why? Just cause mom and dad are not here it doesn't mean you need to take care of me Ross!" Monica says irritated

"Yes I do, they made me in charged. Who's gonna be there? Where's the party? Why are you so dressed-up?"He asks trying to be firm

"Let me take care of this, honey" I whisper for Monica while getting closer to Ross, I knew this was going to be easy because he always had a crush on me so it was just do my magic "Ross the thing is, don't blame on Monica was me who suggested the party thing I just wanted us to have a little fun you know." I get even closer and lightly touch his arm " I'm sure she's gonna be fine, we're gonna take care of your little sister. And plus if anything goes wrong I know we can call you , and you'll protect us won't you?" He nods nervously "So can we go now?" I ask seductively "Yes! But if anything happens, anything I want you to know that you can call me!" he says now honestly "Oh, we will!"I whisper and kiss his cheek and then move back.

"Bye!" Monica and Phoebe say simultaneously "Bye Ross!" I say gently waving

Once we're out Monica says "I love when you do that ! Did you see face?"

"You're welcome by the way. I wish I could make Chip stay as vulnerable as he was!"

"C'mon girls we're already late we need to take a cab" Phoebe says running into a cab down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter was really fun to write hope you like it! Remember to review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Juliet House**

* * *

><p>"Ray-Ray, you came!" Brittany approaches us "And you brought friends!"<p>

"Yeah I know I didn't told you they were coming but thought you wouldn't mind."

"No, I don't mind! The more people the best!" She says taking Monica's hand "C'mon I'll show you the place." As we get closer to the back yard the music keeps getting louder and is almost impossible to hear people talking.

"Do you know if Chip's here?" I shout in her ear.

" I know he's here just don't know where. Jason must know, they arrived together."

"Okay thanks Britt, go enjoy your party!"

"Have fun!" She goes away talking to another person

"I'm gonna go find out where the hell my boyfriend is!" I shout to them

"If you need anything we'll be right here!" Monica says

"Have fun, and socialize!" I start walking toward a group of boys

"Hey, do any of you know where Chip is?" When those words come out of my mouth they stop completely what they were doing and start analyzing me.

"Well I don't know who the hell Chip is, but I have something much better in here!" One of them says getting closer.

"I saw him going to the kitchen." The other one says pushing the first one away

"Thanks!" I start walking toward the kitchen, and I see him with Ashley so I quickly approach him. When she sees me she walks away quickly

"Hey, Rach!" Chip turns to me surprised and takes a sip of what he was drinking

"Hi babe, what ya doin'?" I say putting my arms around his neck, _and… action_.

"I was just waiting for you. Do you want something to drink? Brittany got my some vodka."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I say teasingly, but aparentely he's the one who is drunk.

"Maybe" He says brushing his lips against mine "What would you do if I said yes?"

"I'd say bring it on!" I say before kissing him hard and his hands start to explore my entire body, I try really hard not to push him away but I remember this is all part of the plan. When the kiss is over I take he's drink and start walking to the dance floor, and as I wanted he's right behind me. We dance to the classic 80's music like Michael Jackson and Madonna, I am just waiting for the right beat so I can start seducing him.

"What are ya trying to do?" he asks surprised when I start rubbing my body against his.

"Exactly what it looks like." I say brushing my lips against his and introducing my fingers under his shirt "I know you want me."

"I do want you. I want you right here, right now." He says hugging me and kissing my neck.

"As you wish." I say looking into his eyes "I just need to do one more thing, meet you in the bathroom in a minute?"

"Hell yeah!" His excitement makes me sick. I quickly get out of there and start looking for Monica and Phoebe, and I find myself a bit surprised when I just find Phoebe sitting on the cough "Where's Monica?"

"The last time I saw her she was making out with a guy who called himself The Chan-Chan man!"

" Oh my God!" I slowly say surprised

"I know!" Phoebe says excited " But why are you here? Did you get him to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes! I don't want to be selfish but we need to find Monica!"

"Go back in there I'll find Monica and put her in her place." I nod and nervously start walking to the bathroom. I open the door and find him sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

"Hey babe!" I say grabbing his shirt and pulling him to me

"Are you ready for a good time?" He says kissing my neck

"You bet I am!" I say taking his jacket and shirt off. Soon we are in our underwear and I realize the it's the time for revenge. I try taking his boxers off but he stops me " This is not fair you have way to much clothes on." _Damn it! _

" I just want to know what I'm playing with." He's not totally convinced but this time he lets me take it off. He tries to undo my bra but I turn us around and now he is against the door, I try to reach to reach the door knob and with one swift motion I open the door and throw him out. I see that Phoebe and Monica did their jobs cuz everybody is looking and the music now is gone.

"This is for trying to cheat on me!" I scream before I close and lock the door. He tries to open the door while everybody else is laughing at him. I quickly put my clothes back on and throw his clothes through the window.

"Rachel this is not funny!" He yells through the door

"I completely disagree!"

"Rachel, I'm gonna kill you!"

"You can try!"

"Rachel, please I wasn't trying to cheat on you! Open the damn door!"

"Enjoy the party Chip!" I say before climbing out of the window. In the front yard Phoebe and Monica are waiting for me laughing hysterically.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Monica says trying not to start laughing again.

"That's something he won't forget for a while." Phoebe says

"I know!" I say imitating Monica "I'm hungry, let's get some pizza!"

"I'm hungry to honey but I don't think there's anything open now." Monica says

"Why? What time is it?"

" 3:00 AM."

"Oh my god, I didn't realize it was this late." Phoebe says

"We can go home and order some sushi."

"Yeah it seems like a good idea."I say almost tripping on a rock as we tried to get far as we could from the house. When we get to Monica's house we put our pajamas on and head to the living room where Monica puts her new vinyl so we can hear it. Without even realizing it we start singing and dancing the songs like crazy when the music suddenly fades out.

"Girls, there are people in the neighborhood who would like to sleep." Ross says with a sleepy voice

"I'm sorry we didn't even realize it we were that loud." Monica explains to him

"That's okay. What makes you guys so happy at 3:30 AM anyway?"

"Rachel broke-up with her boyfriend!" Phoebe says in excitement entering the conversation

"Congratulations?" He says not really understanding "Well now that I'm up did you eat something or you want to order some pizza?"

"WE would order food but we don't know any place that's open now " Monica says

"I know a pizzeria which is open 24h a day" He start walking to the kitchen "What do you guys want?" He shouts from there.

"I guess just two big ones with pepperoni." Monica shouts back looking at us to confirm and we nod. We start talking while the food isn't here and it turns out that in spite his sleepy face Ross is really nice, I don't get why Monica keeps fighting with him, I guess he's just protective. Well I wish my sister were nicer they are a real nightmare, they steal my clothes, they lie to our parents and they hit on my boyfriends! At least with a brother you don't have such a problem. Phoebe was planning on showing us her guitar playing the pizza arrives.

"I'll get the door!" Ross says

"Your brother is really funny, I never noticed that on him." I say when he leaves the room.

"He's just being 'really funny' 'cuz he's trying to get your attention!"

"Monica's right he's totally hitting on you! Now that he knows you broke up with your boyfriend he's trying to get you!" Phoebe says as if it all made sense now

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! When you were convincing him that we could go to the party I think he believed that you were into him!" Monica added

"This is crazy. I'm just gonna ask him." I say as I leave the kitchen. That's not possible, I know Ross has a crush on me but he would never have the courage to admit it.

"Hey Ross, the girls and I were talking and Monica said that you were really weird today, she said that you might be trying to hit on one of us." I explain confused

"Wha- What? That's crazy I would never do that!" He explains nervously

"I know that's what I told them!"

"Ahm, actually I was kinda hoping we could talk." He says putting the pizza on one of the tables.

"Sure about what?"

"Well, you're a girl…"

"Since I was born, why?" I let out a chuckle

"It's just that I wanted your advice about something" He keeps getting nervous but I don't really know why.

"Say it!"_What the hell does he wants my advice for?_

"There's a girl in my class and she beautiful, intelligent and gorgeous and I just don't know how to tell her that I'm madly in love with her." He says slowly and careful. Oh my god! I cannot believe I asked him that question before, that must've been so insulting! He's really in love with another girl and I'm here thinking he was into me! _I'm so stupid sometimes!_

"Wow! That's a tough question!" I chuckle and then a really decide to help "I guess you just need to… to be gentle, make her laugh, try to spend most of your time with her and when the time comes look deep in her eyes, tell how much you love her, how much you want her to feel the same way, kiss her with all the desire you've been holding. And if it's meant to be it will be!" Half way through the explanation I got lost in his eyes, the way his was absolving all the information and how I wanted someone like that for me. We lock gazes for a moment.

"Thank you." He says without looking away.

"What is taking you so long?" Monica enters the living room and we quickly turn around "We're hungry! C'mon!" She grabs the pizza and takes it to the kitchen. I look at him again and he looks at me I don't really know why but we're both kinda shy now. In a second it's all gone and we go back to the kitchen to meet Phoebe and Monica and have our pizza. The rest of our dinner ( if I can call pizza at 4:00 AM a dinner) was awkward Ross and I barely talked to each other, thankfully Mon didn't notice anything she was a bit sleepy it was easy to hide from her. I just wish I could say the same for Phoebe! _Don't know why but I can sense a deep talk coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry for the delay I've been a little busy! I hope you like this chapter . **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo,**

**Juliet House.**

* * *

><p>When we finish dinner we go to Monica's bedroom and prepare things to sleep but before we go to bed Phoebe pull me out to the hall and says seriously "What the hell was that all about?"<p>

"What was what?" I say faking confusion

"You know what I'm talking about!"_ Of course I know! _"You and Ross! Did he admit he was hitting on you?"

"No! In fact he asked me for advice of how he could get with another girl."

"How could he!"

"Well, last time I checked this was a free country, Pheebs." I said ironically

"I mean he must be planning something. He wouldn't leave you for another girl."

"'Leave me'?" I repeated confused " Phoebe we're not together"

"You should be! You two have an amazing connection! You need to tell him how you feel, Rach, before he ends up getting tired of waiting around!"

"I don't _feel_ anything! He's a friend! I mean we had a moment but that's it, nothing more."

" 'a moment' ?" Phoebe repeats in confusion "What moment? Tell me EVERYTHING!"

"It was nothing much he asked me for the advice and while I was talking he just looked deep in my eyes and I looked at him and-"

"You kissed Ross!" She interrupts me "Oh my god we need to tell Monica!"

"No I didn't, and no we don't. The moment ended there I didn't kiss Ross and neither I will!"

"You say that now. But soon you're gonna realize that I'm right and it will be too late." She says before coming back to Monica's bedroom. That's ridiculous, I don't like Ross. I mean it's Ross, he's Monica's brother, he is the dino guy who has a major crush on me. He is a friend, who is always there for me. He's so sweet and has such beautiful eyes!_ Rachel, stop it!_ Look what Phoebe did to me!

"Oh Monica are you already going to sleep?" I ask her while she gets under the sheets

"Already? Rachel it's almost morning!"

"C'mon let's talk, I'm not tired!"

"Well I am." She says turning the light off

"Pheebs, would you help me out in here?"

"No way, Rach. I'm tired too" She says pulling her mattress next to Monica's bed

"Tomorrow is Saturday we don't need to get up early, we can stay up all night!"

"Rachel?" Monica says adjusting her head in the pillow

"what?"

"Go to sleep!"She and Phoebe say at the same time.

"Fine!" I mumble as I climb under the sheets next to Monica. _I don't wanna sleep! _Soon I can hear Monica and Phoebe's heavy breath and I am still awake looking at the ceiling, doing nothing, knowing that I'm not gonna fall asleep at least in the next two hours. I start looking for something to do and then I finally find a magazine on Monica's desk, I carefully climb out of the bed and tip toe to the desk not to wake Monica and Phoebe . It's way too dark to read anything in here, so I go to the living room, turn the light on and sit in the cough.

Next thing I know something is carefully stroking my arm through a blanket, that I almost certain it wasn't me who put it in here. I must've felt asleep. _Hmn, I don't want to wake up!_ Ouch! My neck is aching, I try to move but I can't, something is on my way but I'm too lazy to open my eyes and see what's happening. The hand has now passed to stroking my hair, which I greatly enjoy but this doesn't help in any way my curiosity.

I finally make the hard decision to open my eyes. For a moment this extremely white light comes into my eyes and I can see nothing but big blur, I blink a few more times so I can see the person standing in front of me.

"AAAH!"I scream falling off the cough, extremely surprised when I see HIM, yes him Ross Geller, looking down at me, STROKING MY HAIR!

"AAH!" Ross screams back falling too, _thankfully _underneath me.

"What did you yell for?" I say playfully slapping him

"I yelled because you yelled!"

"I yelled because you freaked me out! What were you doing?" I say not aware that I'm still screaming.

"Ahm, Is everything okay?" Monica asks from the top of stairs "What's up with all the yelling?"

"It's just that your stupid brother tried to scare me!" I lie

"And the reason you two are lying on the floor is…"

"We fell from the cough." He explain quickly as we stand up as fast as we can

"Okay" she says not totally convinced "I'm gonna make breakfast, do you want something special?"

"No thanks Mon, I'm gonna go get the newspaper." He says moving to the door

"I'm gonna go with him" I say going to the door as well

"What were you thinking?" I say as he opens the door

"Are you alright dear?"Mss. Brown asks from her front yard, where she and her husband were watering the plants "We heard you screaming!" Mr. Brown completes

"Oh, it was nothing, it's just that she saw a rat. You know how women can get crazy about these little animals…" Ross explains to them

"But we heard you screaming as well!" Mr. Brown says

"Yeah! Because I thought something had happened to her" He looks at me the same way he had yesterday "So, I got more scared then ever" _Awn!_

"Oh my god I didn't know you had a girlfriend, congratulations!" Mss. Brown says excited

"Oh no, no, no, no, I'm not his girlfriend, I-I'm just a friend!" I explain a little confused

"Okay then, bye" She says embarrassed

"You still own me an explanation." I say closing the door behind us

"Ah, about that! You were sleeping in the cough and I thought you would be cold so I put the blanket on you and-"

"Hi!" Phoebe interrupts him as she comes down the stairs. _It seems like I'll never know the answer to this question._ I snorted and put my hands in my head "Good morning for you too Rach!" she says ironically about my snort "Well, somebody is in a good mood." She says getting closer to Ross

"I'm sorry, honey! It's just that I'm a bit tired" I say pulling her for a hug. The door bell rang, for a moment we were all thinking who could it be, since Monica's parents are away for the whole month. Ross went answer the door, it seems like he knows the person Phoebe and I get closer the door and I see a guy he had like 19 or 20, with a really weird hair, talking to Ross.

"C'mon in man!"Ross says playfully slapping the guy's back "Girls this is Chandler, he's my roommate in college. Chandler this is Rachel, and that's Phoebe."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Phoebe whispers to me

"What?"I whisper back

"He is the guy Monica made out with last night!" She says in a low voice

"Are you sure?"I ask. She nods and a second later Monica appears in the kitchen door and says "breakfast is rea-"Chandler turns around and she immediately gasps stops talking

"Monica can we talk to for a second?" I say getting in the kitchen followed by Phoebe

"Why didn't you tell us that the guy you were with was Ross' friend?"Phoebe asks

"Because, we never really talked about it!" She says, and as is typical of Monica her voice was getting thinner, and thinner "Oh my god! What am I going to do?"

"The first question is; do you wanna, like, keep doing what you did last night?"Phoebe asks

"Yes, of course! It was amazing! But what about Ross?"

"What about him? He doesn't need to know!"I say

"You're right! But what if he doesn't want me?"

"Monica don't be silly! Of course he does. Did you see the look on his face when he saw you here?" Phoebe says getting a smile from Monica

"Don't worry, honey! He's totally into you. But if you want I can go talk to him."I say

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course!" I say pulling her for a hug "Okay, I'm gonna go. Wish me luck!"

"Wait! Rach! Don't forget to keep Ross distracted while we're here!" Monica says

"But how?"

"I think I know this one. C'mere!" Phoebe says grabbing my hand "You go talk to Chandler and I distract Ross and then you join us. Got it?" I nod and make my way to Chandler

"So, Chandler, right?"I approach him "I hear that you and Monica made out at Brittany's party last night."

"You what? Th-that's crazy! Why would you think that?" He says confused

"She told me!"

"Oh sh-she what?"

"Okay, here's the deal; she liked and she wants more, you can't tell Ross and she's right at the kitchen. Are you in or out?" I say with a little impatience looking at his stunned face

"Well, I 'm not really a fan of poker but, I'm all in!" He said with a little jump before he rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey Rach! What you're gonna do in the holidays?" Phoebe asks

"Well, for Christmas all my family is going to my grandfather's house and for New Year I have to go with my father to a party at his golf club." I say sitting on the floor close to cough beside Ross.

"Sounds great." Phoebe says

"Actually is pretty boring. My father told me that I could bring whoever I wanted to the party. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure! Well, it sounds much better then ordering pizzas and watching movies the whole night." Ross says

"That's so great, I've been to one of these parties!" Phoebe says, I chuckle with her excitement

"Can I bring Chandler and Joey?" Ross asks

"Yes, my father got me and my sisters 3 extra tickets for each and my youngest sister, Jill, isn't coming so I got her tickets." I respond "Who's Joey?"

"Chandler knows him for a long time and he introduced us last summer. We have a hockey game today he must get here in any time."

"Ross, when are your parents coming back?" I ask

"January fifth. Why?"

"Wow! I can't believe your parents left you for so long!" I say

"I know. But they do it every year, they like to travel a lot."

"Oh I get it. They need some mommy and daddy time." Phoebe says as if it all made sense now

"Thanks for putting that in my head, Pheebs." He says getting up "Is it alright if I put some music on?" We nodded and when that familiar music started to play a big smile draw in my face

"Oh my god! How did you know I liked_ U2_?" I ask surprised getting up and going closer to him

"I had to be deaf to not know that." He says with a grin. Trough the first song we yelled almost the whole song. We were all having a really good time, in the beginning of the second song Phoebe got a bit tired and sat on the cough. Realizing how much I wanted, Ross made a gesture inviting me to dance with him. Although the music is slow we preferred not to stay so close to each other but at the end we're dancing like a real couple. By the time of the third song his hands are on my waist, mine are in his neck, suddenly he starts to sing

"_See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you" _I love so much this song, I couldn't just be all normal and dance, so I rested my head on his chest and started to sing with him "_Sleight of hand and twist of fate, on a bed of nails she makes me wait. And I wait without you"_ At this point I wasn't singing anymore so he placed his hand on my chin and lifted my face and sang again "_With or without you_" but now was different he was almost saying those words meaning them then he said again "_With or without you, I can't live_" Okay, now he got the time of the lyrics wrong_. What's happening?_ He leaned his head into mine until our foreheads were together. I feel the urge to kiss him but I'm curious to see what he'll do. Time seemed to have stop still for one minute, our breath synchronized, the music playing on the background, our faces almost touching.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" Phoebe yells from the cough ruining the moment. We both look at her in surprise and then at each other we part rapidly and I say:

"I gonna see with Monica if the food is ready." I enter the kitchen almost in a run to find Monica and Chandler sitting on the table and apparently just talking "Monica can I talk to you in private?"

"That's okay Chandler is already leaving." Monica says hiding something. He leaves. "What happened?"

"I almost kissed your brother!"

"You what?" Monica says with her voice thinner than ever

"I said 'almost' okay, calm down. We were listening to music, and then he invited me to dance, suddenly he was singing and when I realized we were so close I could fell his breath on mine!"

" I heard Phoebe yelling 'kiss her already' but I figured you were watching a movie." She says

"I'm so nervous! I don't know what to do! I don't know if he really likes me or if he is just teasing me for fun. I don't know if I like him or if I'm just a little moved by his teasing. And not knowing this kind of stuff is driving me crazy!" I say out of breath

"Okay, so until you're sure of what he wants, just play along." Monica says

"So if he tries to kiss me I should let him?" I say a little confused. I'm almost sure it won't end well but I should at least give it a try.

"Yes! But I think he wouldn't go that far." I nod and then I remember that just moments ago she was here with Chandler and that I might have interrupted something

"How was with Chandler?"

"It was great, talked most of the time, we decided to keep it a secret and to tell just our friends."

"Is he telling Ross? Are you gonna tell Phoebe?"

"People who will know: Me, Chandler, you, Phoebe and his friends Joey. Oh, and he said that he might tell his mother so she won't he gay."

"Are you guys, like, dating?"

"I don't know, maybe, he didn't ask or anything but he said that we would repeat it sometime." She says shy

"I'm so happy for you! He looks like such a nice guy. But what did you do about Ross?"

"Well, actually I was kinda hoping you would help me!" I shook my head furiously "Think of this as ways to play along, you know, go after him too, this way he'll freak out, tell you the truth and everything will be over sooner."Bad_ felling, bad felling!_

"Okay, but if it doesn't work is your entire fault! Now let's go back, otherwise they might think we ran away or something." I say entering the living room and I notice there's someone else in there

"Girls this is Joey a friend of Chandler. Joey this is my little sister Monica and her friend Rachel." Ross says

"Monica?" He says looking for Chandler who nods slightly in response "Oh, hi!" He says getting exactly who she is "Rachel, ahm, how you doin'?" He says getting closer

"Don't!" Ross says getting in the way, Joey walks away

"Okay is everyone ready for hockey?"

"Yeah!" The guys say in excited before getting their things and go talking about something of the rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>Say if I should continue or not.<strong>

**Remember to say what you thought (good or bad) and give me ideas to write more.**

**Review encourage me to keep ****write.**


End file.
